Svaziańskie Regimenty Szturmowe
Svaziańskie Regimenty Szturmowe to pilotażowy artykuł z cyklu inspiracji WH40K. Układ Svaziański Svazia jest jedną z milionów planet które są małymi cegiełkami tworzącymi Imperium.Krąży wokół mniejszej od Słońca gwiazdy jako trzecia planeta tego układu.Nie jest jedynym zamieszkałym globem gdyż druga od tutejszej gwiazdy Alzia też posiada sporą populację.Układ ten to ojczyzna doskonałych regimentów szturmowych zaliczanych do ścisłej elity wśród sił zbrojnych Imperium.Ze względu na położenie w Segmentum Obscurus(fakt faktem że na granicy z Ultimą) powoduje ze regimenty te miały "przyjemność" z wieloma typami przeciwników tak Xeno jak i Chaos. Historia Czasy najdawniejsze Svazia(i mniejsza, jałowa Alzia) podobnie jak lwia cześć planet wchodzących w 41 tysiącleciu w skład Imperium została skolonizowana kilka dekad po odkryciu napędu osnowianskiego. Dzięki zasobom samych planet jak i kosmicznemu górnictwu połączonym z technologią rozwijaną na podstawie STC układ rozwijał się doskonale.Gdy populacje obu globów były już spore władze przejęła frakcja wzorująca się na III Reszy. Efekt takiej sytuacji stał się wówczas widoczny niemal natychmiast.Kilka lat po zmianie władzy owi ludzie rozbudowali armię-złożoną zarówno z ludzi jak i Ludzi z Żelaza a nawet kilka pomniejszych ras xeno(byli to najemnicy).Wart zaznaczyć że ze względu na położenie centralna władza ówczesnego rządu międzyplanetarnego ludzi była w tych okolicach mocno papierowa. Svazianie podbili podczas tej wojny podbili wiele układów zarówno w Obscurus jak i w Ultimie.Ich marsz zatrzymali dopiero Nodeńczycy i armia zapomnianej już przez ludzkość planety.Do momentu buntu maszyn Imperium Svaziańskie zajmowało 20 układów gwiezdnych mając pod kontrolą masy ludzi,xeno i inteligentnych maszyn.W dniu buntu maszyn jednak potęga tego państwa stała się jego największą słabością.Z dnia na dzień masy ludzi zginęły w walkach z maszynami i podpuszczonymi do buntu xeno(prawdopodobnie maczali w tym palce LzŻ).Na szczęście dla Svazian-ludzi żołnierze wsparci doskonałym sprzętem w ciągu 30-letniej wojny zdołali wymordować niedawnych xeno-sojuszników a maszyny zepchnąć do defensywy z dala od stołecznego układu. Następnie przez kolejne 50 lat metodycznie niszczone były kolejne bazy maszyn(najczęściej wraz z całymi planetami).Gdy ludzie doczekali końca tej mrocznej wojny stwierdzono ze populacja dawniej żyjąca w 20 układach zmieści się zaledwie w rodzimym układzie.Podjęto decyzję od wycofaniu się do Układu Svaziańskiego by tam odbudować dawną potęgę.Państwo to, mimo zamętu i anarchii w reszcie Wszechświata, zaczęła się podnosić z klęczek jednak uderzyły w nie kolejno" inwazja zielonoskórych, kilkanaście epidemii( być może "Nurglowego" pochodzenia) i rebelię w wykonaniu frakcji opętanych psioników. Układ po serii takich katastrof stoczył się w mroki barbarzyństwa i degeneracji jednak pod ziemią w systemach schronów oraz na kilku stacjach kosmicznych przetrwali "svazi-naziole" którzy za cel obrali sobie przywrócenie temu państwu dawnej świetności.Około połowy Ery Zamętu, po setkach lat przygotowań, zwarte szeregi potomków tych ludzi uderzyły na svaziańskich i alziańskich tech-barbarzyńców niszcząc ich i przejmując znów władzę.Oczyścili oni układ ze spaczonych psioników,mutantów,resztek LzŻ i wszelkiej maści wrogich xeno. Nauczeni dawnymi porażkami byli o wiele bardziej powściągliwi w swych działaniach przez co Układ rozwijał się w spokoju przez kolejne setki lat. Przybycie Imperatora Na Imperium Svazianie natknęli się przypadkiem.Ich floty handlowe,korzystając z uspokojenia się Osnowy, zaczęły docierać coraz dalej i w ten sposób doszło do spotkania ze Space Marines(prawdopodobnie były to Księżycowe Wilki) na nowo zdobytej przez Imperium planecie.Po wymianie uprzejmości Svazianie szybko wycofali się do rodzimego systemu a tamtejsze władze na wieść o super-żołnierzach rzekomo reprezentujących Imperium Ludzkości postanowili powołać olbrzymią Armię wsparta wszystkimi zdobytymi wówczas osiągnięciami techniki. Imperator razem z Horusem dotarli do tego układu po 2 latach szukania.Powitało ich chłodne ostrzeżenie i imponująca flota zaawansowanych statków.Mimo rozmiarów i wykorzystywanej technologii flota zatrzymała siły Imperatora zaledwie przez 2 tygodnie a następnie ruszyła ofensywa lądowa.I tu Imperator napotkał wroga z którym jego siły uwikłały się w krwawą wojnę.Po stronie Sazii walczyły masy żołnierzy z poboru, odzianych w czerń i mocne pancerze szturmowców a nawet regimenty wykorzystujące power armory. Mimo potęgi Legionu Space Marines rzeź się przedłużała i sam Imperator stwierdził że ci ludzie prędzej spala planetę niż dobrowolnie się poddadzą.Jednak ówcześni władcy planety postanowili uratować ludzi i po szczególnie silnej ofensywie, podczas której Imperium straciło 4 tytany i sporo legionistów, zapewnili sobie lepszą sytuację w negocjacjach. Slavianie dołączyli do Imperium a Svaziańskie Regimenty Szturmowe włączone zostały w machinę wojenną Imperium. Herezja Horusa i czasy dzisiejsze Podczas Herezji regimenty w większości stanęły po stronie Imperium i po serii walk z rebelia na własnym terenie zdołały jakimś cudem przebić się na Terrę gdzie doskonale wyszkolone jednostki Svaziańskie wspierane rodzimymi pancerzami bojowymi broniły pałacu.Po Herezji bez większych problemów zaadaptowały się do nowej wersji Imperium.Największym zaszczytem jaki spotkał ten układ było uznanie go za obszar rekrutacyjny dla sił Inkwizycji przez co elitarne,choć niewielkie siły Svazii i ich power armory stały się wyłączna własnością Inkwizycji i dzięki eksperymentalnym/skradzionym xenos technologią mogły dalej się rozwijać. Regimenty Svaziańskie Jednostki Regiment Titanium Tigers Potężny choć nieliczny regiment charakterystyczny tylko dla Svazii. Tworzy go 2 tysiące svaziańskich zmodyfikowanych komandosów w pancerzach wspomaganych(zaprojektowanych i zbudowanych na Svazii w oparciu o antyczne planty i pewne technologie zrabowane Tau) o poziomie ochrony i zaawansowaniu plasującym je nieco powyżej pancerza Siostry Bitwy ale poniżej tego czym cieszą się SM.Technologia tych pancerzy to cenny artefakt z czasów walk z maszynami(wykorzystuje kilka rozwiązań zdobytych na LzŻ) unowocześniony xeno-technologię (m.in przez to nigdy nie został uznany przez Mechanikus). Zasilany jest potężnymi ogniwami fuzyjnymi.Do walki stosują zwykle boltery choć zdarza się że używają prototypów z inkwizycyjnych laboratoriów. Regimenty Szturmowe- Sturm Adler Typowe jednostki kojarzone ze Svazią, jedyni żołnierze Imperium pod wyłączną kontrolą Inkwizycji przez co są niezwykłym eksperymentem.. Charakteryzują się one doskonałym wyposażeniem i wyszkoleniem (pancerz jest wersją rozwojową pancerza karapaksowego stworzoną na bazie pancerzy Tau(zasługa Ordo Hybris i tajnych laboratoriów pod Antarktyda), a karabin laserowy byłby orężem o używanie którego pokusili by się nawet Potomkowie-w tym wypadku można podejrzewać eldarskie wpływy).Cechą dodatkowo wyróżniającą ten regiment jest domózgowy wszczep nazywany fachowo-"Vorherrschaft". Jest to w zasadzie odtworzony relikt Mroczej Ery który wszczepiany był ówczesnym Svazianom-żołnierzom. Dzięki temu sprzętowi mózg i telereceptory ludzkiego organizmu zmieniają się w coś na kształt autozmysłów (tj. żołnierz może oceniać odległość jak dalmierz,wytłumiać dźwięk wybuchów itp), specjalny koktajl chemikaliów podawany podczas implantacji neuro-wszczepu dodatkowo ulepsza organizm co owocuje m.in noktowizją(doskonale uzupełnia to neurowszczep) i niewielkim ulepszeniem żołnierza(siła i szybkość).Dodatkowo wszczep pozwala kontrolować dowódcy cały oddział a dodatkowo tłumi emocje(podobny sprzęt mają Skitarii) przez co żaden svaziański żołnierz nie cofnie się przed wykonaniem nawet najbardziej brutalnych i bezsensownych rozkazów(dlatego żeby nie kusić losu i nie tracić doskonale wyszkolonych żołnierzy nie powierza się ich byle idiocie ze stopniem oficerskim kupionym przez status społeczny- dowodzą nimi tylko Inkwizytorzy niższego szczebla),w regimentach tych nie ma również Komisarzy i Kapłanów Eklezji za to sporo jest inżynierów bojowych zastępujących Tech-kapłanów(ich też nie ma :D).Niejednokrotnie wyszkolenie bojowe tych gwardzistów wraz z działaniem wszczepu powodował załamanie się wrogich linii.W Imperium na chwile obecną istnieje 5 tych regimentów po 15 tysięcy żołnierzy każdy. PDF- Volkswehra Jest to typowe wojsko z poboru-obecnie istniej aż 10 regimentów po 15 tysięcy żołnierzy każdy.To własnie tu trafiają rekruci którzy mają do odsłużenia 2 lata jako służba garnizonowa planet lub jako ewentualne uzupełnienie sił okupacyjno-pacyfikacyjnych. Są przeciętnie uzbrojeni i wyekwipowani oraz ogólnie nadrabiają miną w wielu kwestiach- ale jest to wojsko z poboru więc powierzanie im drogiego sprzętu mija się z celem.Jednak by ochotnik/poborowy dostąpił zaszczytu dołączenia do Regimentów Szturmowych musi "odpękac" 2 lata a następnie rok brutalnego szkolenia i selekcji, no i przeżyć neurowszczep i chemioterapie z nim połączoną by stać się Storm Adlerem. Sprzęt Pojazdy piechoty Siły Svazii są wyjątkowo elitarnym regimentem, do tego podlegającym wyłącznie Inkwizycji przez co jest wyłączony spod kontroli reszty Imperium, jednocześnie mając dostęp do całego zaplecza technologicznego Imperium jak i xeno technologii. Sytuacja ta e sprzyja Svazianom gdyż mają oni zaszczyt podlegać pod władze Inkwizytora Alexandra Romanova(słynącego z dosyć liberalnego podejścia do wielu spraw-Ordo Hybris) z Ordo Xenos oraz Marka Tyberiusa z Ordo Malleus(orędownika rozwoju militarnego Imperium za wszelką cenę i Xianthianina). Ze względu na taktykę szybkich ataków( no i przywileje Inkwizycji) do walki stosują mieszankę sprzętu Marines i Gwardii.Na przykład do ataków powietrznych stosują typową imperialną Walkirię jednak do wsparcia oprócz Taurosów wykorzystywane są również śmigacze Landa.Dodatkowo w siłach pancernych(nielicznych bo nielicznych) zamiast Chimer,Leman Russów itp służą Rhino(Razorback i Predator) oraz Land Raidery (model Phobos).Jednak nieliczne czołgi oraz poleganie na lekkim sprzęcie równoważy kolejny ewenement- do każdego regimentu przypisane są siły lotnicze.Wyjątkowo mobilne siły naziemne wsparte Avengerami,Lightingami i Thunderboltami oraz Maruderami są w stanie zmasakrować nawet spore siły pancerne.Jednak taki nie inny sprzęt został podyktowany sposobem walki tych regimentów- służą one do potężnych szturmów na miasta przez słabe punkty(często powstające po "wizycie" lotnictwa) i i szybkie dezorganizowanie jakichkolwiek centrów dowódczych by następnie "bezstresowo" wybijać zdezorganizowanego wroga.Niejednokrotnie regimenty te walczą ramię w ramię z Inkwizycyjnymi Tempestorami. Broń Hot-shot Lasgun Veimar Pattern Jest to to podstawowa broń dla Sturm Adlerów (choć używa go cześć Titanium Tigers). Wzór ten nie jest uznany przez Mechanicus ze względu na to że jest autorskim pomysłem tutejszych inżynierów(mniej więcej :D). Broń ta ma 2 tryby działania.Pierwszy z nich to Lasgun-mod- broń działa jak normalny lasgun,z jednego pakietu można oddać 30 strzałów zdolnych wyeliminować nawet średnio opancerzonego wroga. Drugim trybem jest Hell-mod-zmienia on broń w hellguna-ze standardowego pakietu można wtedy oddać zaledwie 10 strzałów jednak zdolnych przebić pancerz wspomagany.Decydenci odpowiadający za wyposażenie Svazian szybko przyjęli to cacko na uzbrojenie jednocześnie zdobywając licencję na produkcję macierzy energetycznych z Ryzy(identyczne zasilają hellguny Tempestorów) co spowodowało że typowy Storm Adler rusza do walki z kilkoma pakietami energetycznymi oraz macierzą energetyczną-póki walczy z lżej opancerzonymi celami korzysta z pakietów,do walki z ciężką piechotą podpina ryzański pakiet energetyczny.Broń jest droga ( dodatkowo macierze i zapas pakietów też kosztują) jednak jest to najnowocześniejsza broń laserowa w Imperium i przez swoja elastyczność i siłę oraz niezawodność zdobyła wielkie uznanie(oprócz Mechanicusu).Wydawana jest tylko Storm Adlerom i Titanium Tigerom(o ile ci ostatni nie dostaną w łapy boltera), Volkswehra korzysta z tanich aczkolwiek skutecznych Kantraelów masowo tłuczonych w svaziańskich fabrykach. Okręty kosmiczne W zasadzie jest to okręt zbudowany w oparciu o kilka odnalezionych(i do tego nieuszkodzonych) STC jak i sporej dawki xeno-technologii.Wielkością a nawet kształtem przypomina typowe imperialne konstrukcje jednak jest od nich zdecydowanie lepszy.Jest uzbrojony silniej niż jednostki imperialne tego typu(odpowiada jego arsenał raczej temu co spotkamy na krążownikach) a do tego posiada baterie dział pulsowuch,jonowych a do tego kilka skrzydeł myśliwców kosmicznych kierowanych inteligencja na poziomie dronów Tau. W budowie !!! Planety Svazia Jest to ojczysta planeta Svazian, ich dom od ginącego w odmętach historii Dnia Przybycia.Dziś jest to planeta przypominająca nieco planety z dominium Ulramarines-zielona ale z rozwiniętym przemysłem i sprawnym rolnictwem,jednak nie zawsze tak było.W dniach wojen z maszynami i xeno, w dniach gdy szalały epidemie i rebelie glob ten przypominał pustynię z całymi połaciami radioaktywnego żużlu.Wybuchło sporo atomówek,wypuszczono tony gazów bojowych a jednak kilkusetletnie wysiłki na rzecz zazielenienia planety dały efekty i dziś nie widać już śladów burzliwej przeszłości.Na planecie produkuje się spore ilości uzbrojenia maści wszelkiej a dodatkowo Inkwizycja remontuje i stara się kopiować xeno-technologie przez co istnieje tu jeden z najbardziej zaawansowanych ośrodków przemysłowych Imperium. Alzia Jest to drugi glob ,w rodzimym dla Svazian układzie gwiezdnym, mieszczący się w eko-sferze gwiazdy.Jednak ze względu na położenie nie jest to łatwe miejsce do życia. Przede wszystkim glob ten przed wiekami przestał się obracać i jednak jego cześć stałą się krainą wiecznego słońca a druga wiecznej ciemności. Spowodowało to spustynnienie słonecznej połowy a totalne zamarznięcie drugiej.Dodatkowo bliskość gwiazdy jest powodem wyższej radiacji na jej powierzchni.Jednak Alzia to glob z olbrzymimi zasobami promethu na zamarzniętej stronie planety oraz niemal powierzchniowymi, olbrzymimi złożami po pustynnej stronie.Spowodowało to że Alzia to ngłówne źródło surowców dla Svazii oraz świat potężnych,podziemnych miast-uli. Przeciwnicy Ze względu na służbę jako Armia Inkwizycyjna regimenty te są wybitnie wyspecjalizowane w walkach z 2 wrogami Imperium. Siły podległe pod osobę Inkwizytora Marka Tyberiusa czyli I Regiment Pustynny,III Regiment Górski oraz V Regiment Gwardyjski(nazwy są tradycyjne i pochodzą z zamierzchłej przeszłości) oraz połowa Titanium Tigers wielokrotnie walczyła z siłami Chaosu i dzięki swojemu doświadczeniu są zdolne do walki i zwyciężania zarówno z heretyckimi rebeliami jak i zastępami Paktu Krwi(złośliwi twierdzą że Pakt potrafi być bardziej ludzki od żołnierz SA pod wpływem neuro-blokady implantu) a nawet band renegackich Astartes. Siły te są wyposażone w cięższe rodzaje uzbrojenia i to pod ich komendą znajduje się większość jednostek pancernych i lotnictwa potrzebnych do walk z CSM. Regimenty pod dowództwem Alexandra Romanova(II Reg.Górski,VI Reg. Szturmowy i 1000 Titanium Tigerów) z kolei wyspecjalizowały się w walkach z wrogo nastawionymi xeno. Wykorzystując taktyki podobne do Tempestorów jak i Bojowych Jastrzębi z Harakonu są zmorą dla dowódców xenosów i bronią która zadała im wiele potężnych ciosów.Storm Adlerzy z tychże regimentów wielokrotnie walczyli z Mrocznymi Eldarami jak i z Tau(na prośbę Ultramarines) jednak ostatnimi laty Romanov dostał niezwykłe zadanie.Ma on zbadać Rak'gol oraz opracować taktyki przeznaczone do walki z tą plugawą rasą obcych będącą utrapieniem kupców Imperium.Ze względu na charakter tych jednostek ich głównymi pojazdami są Valkirie(i jej bojowe wersje) oraz śmigacze Landa i Taurosy. Od kiedy areny walk tych regimentów zaczęły obejmować również statki kosmiczne a nawet przestrzeń kosmiczna na wyposażenie weszły aparaty tlenowe(pancerz SA jest szczelny w stopniu wystarczającym nawet na próżnię) i plecak odrzutowy(umożliwia poruszanie w próżni/wraku okrętu kosmicznego). Ważne osobistości () Ciekawostki - Część Inkwizytorów od pewnego czasu tworzy jednostki wyposażone i wyszkolone przez svaziańskich instruktorów do których rekrutowani są najlepsi gwardziści/tempestorzy a nawet asasyni przez co Wysoka Rada Terry zaczyna obawiać się "wysypu" zaawansowanych Armii Inkwizycyjnych które bez większego problemu mogą dokonać zamachu stanu mordując Wysoką Radę Terry łącznie z dowództwem większości Segmentów - Na Svazii agenci bardziej tradycjonalistycznych odłamów Inkwizycji niejednokrotnie raportowali o obecności xenosów-naukowców oraz zanieczyszczaniu "świętej ludzkiej technologii skalaną technologią xeno" jednak korzyści jakie Inkwizycja czerpie z tego procederu przewyższają "straty", agenci ci zwykle po kilku takich raportach popełniają "samobójstwa" -Mimo tego że teoretycznie implant potrafi zmusić żołnierza do wykonania każdego zadania zdarzają si wypadki awarii przez co część żołnierzy i oficerów jest od dawna poza zdalną, cybernetyczna kontrolą Inkwizycji(nie tracą swoich "super" zdolności) -oficerowi i żołnierze ci tworzą tzw. Hell Guards i słyną z niezwykłej wręcz skuteczności w walce Kategoria:Warhammer 40 000 Kategoria:XXx-tech-heretyk